Tarea para dos
by Sun-of-york
Summary: One Shot: Naruto y Sasuke son estudiantes de la Academia Ninja de Konoha, y casi ni se hablan. Un día, su sensei les encomienda una tarea en grupo que los llevará a conocerse un poco mejor. Yaoi con alguna que otra escena un poco mas "intensa" :p, sasunaru.


**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Éstos son de Masashi Kishimoto.  


One Shot Sasuxnaru, yaoi (no sé si clasificarlo medio, hard, o lemon jaja). Aclaro que no es que me guste el yaoi que digamos, pero tuve que escribir algo a pedido de mi novia y salió esto jaja.

**Tarea para dos.**

Como cualquier día normal en la clase de Iruka, Naruto se encontraba distraído; poco le importaban las lecciones acerca de armas ninjas, la historia de Konoha, o cualquier cosa que dijese Iruka. Él prefería recostarse y mirar el exterior, o en su defecto, observar a sus compañeros de clase. Si bien la mayoría de sus compañeros eran comunes y corrientes, había algunos que llamaban su atención. Tal es el caso de Shikamaru Nara, considerado "_un verdadero genio"_, aunque extremadamente perezoso, lo cual podría considerarse su talón de Aquiles; o Shino Aburame, un joven serio, callado, con un ropaje que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, y lo envolvía en un aire de misterio.

Pero entre todos sus compañeros, había dos que le llamaban poderosamente la atención, y a quienes observaba a diario. Se trataba de Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha. La primera era una joven de cabello largo rosado, ojos color jade y un carácter muy simpático. Carácter que se modificaba cuando hablaba con el rubio. Por alguna razón ella lo _detestaba_, y paradójicamente, el rubio tenía sentimientos fuertes hacia ella.

Sasuke Uchiha era totalmente lo opuesto. Joven de cabello negro como sus ojos, tez blanca, una constante seriedad en su rostro, poseedor del Sharingan, portador de un apellido ilustre y _"el sueño de todas las chicas"_. Naruto observaba a Sasuke constantemente. Estos dos, al ser tan opuestos, jamás pudieron llevarse bien. El rubio vivía quejándose del Uchiha, y este sólo lo ignoraba, cosa que no hacía más que enfadar al rubio.

Pero la razón del "_odio"_ que Naruto sentía por Sasuke iba más allá de una simple **rivalidad de compañeros**. Muy en el fondo Naruto lo sabía. Estaba completamente celoso. Sasuke era un habilidoso estudiante, inteligente, descendiente de un famoso clan, pero no sólo eran sus habilidades lo que provocaban la envidia en el rubio, sino también la forma en que la gente trataba al Uchiha. Él deseaba ser tratado así. Cuando alguien hablaba con Sasuke, lo hacía con respeto, algunos hasta con admiración. Otros, con temor.

Naruto **deseaba** ser reconocido, tratado igual que Sasuke, pero la realidad era muy distinta. La realidad era que nadie hablaba con Naruto, y si lo hacían, era de forma violenta.

Frente a los demás, Naruto hablaba de Sasuke como "_un tonto engreído con aires de superioridad"_ pero la realidad era otra. En su interior, Naruto deseaba ser como Sasuke. Era una gran mezcla de celos, admiración y deseo.

Un día, Iruka sorprendió a sus alumnos al anunciar una tarea especial, que sería la más importante del año. Se trataba de un ejercicio en conjunto. Los alumnos tendrían que trabajar en grupos de a dos para poder desarrollar un justu entre ambos, combinando la naturaleza de sus Chakras. Los alumnos dispondrían de dos semanas a partir de ese día para entrenar y presentar el justu creado en conjunto.

Una vez dicho esto, el Sensei comenzó a asignar los grupos. No fue grata la sorpresa para Naruto ni para Sasuke cuando escucharon que ellos dos formarían un grupo.

Naruto:- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Iruka-sensei, tiene que estar bromeando! ¿Por qué tengo que estar con Sasuke? –preguntó el rubio enfadado.

Sasuke:- Lo mismo digo. Él es el peor de toda la clase, ¿Por qué conmigo?

Naruto:- ¡Callate, idiota!

Iruka:- Ya basta, Naruto. Es verdad, Sasuke, él es el peor de la clase –contestó el Sensei, provocando la risa en todos los presentes- y tú eres quien tiene mejores notas. Es por eso que los pongo juntos. De esta forma nivelaremos.

Una vez finalizada la clase ambos salieron del salón. Naruto estaba por irse, cuando oyó la voz del Uchiha llamándolo.

Sasuke:- Oye tonto, espera. Aunque no nos guste tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para entrenar juntos.

Naruto:- Si, si… ¿Qué te parece ahora? –Respondió de mala gana-

Sasuke:- Bien…de todas formas no tengo nada que hacer… vamos

Ambos partieron hacia la casa de Sasuke. Al llegar, Naruto notó que se trataba de un lugar abandonado. Se trataba de un barrio cerrado, por lo que disponían de mucho lugar para entrenar.

Naruto:- Vaya…este lugar es enorme.

Sasuke:-…

Naruto:- ¿Vives aquí tú solo? –preguntó despistado el rubio, pero segundos después, y al observar la mirada de Sasuke, se dio cuenta de que esa pregunta era una tontería. Por supuesto que vivía solo, la familia del Uchiha había sido asesinada hace ya mucho tiempo, y el rubio lo sabía. Simplemente se distrajo unos segundos.

Naruto:- Eeeeh…lo- lo siento, quise decir que…ehm...bueno, en realidad…-balbuceaba Naruto, visiblemente nervioso.

Sasuke:- No importa. Vamos al jardín trasero, allí podremos practicar –contestó seriamente, haciendo que Naruto se sintiera culpable.

Ya en el jardín, ambos se preparaban para comenzar el entrenamiento.

Sasuke:- Bien, antes de empezar, la naturaleza de mi chakra es de fuego. Dime, ¿De qué naturaleza es tu chakra?

Naruto:- No lo sé…-respondió confuso.

Sasuke:- Mira que eres tonto…de acuerdo. Ten –sacó un papel de su mochila- toma este papel, sujétalo con las dos manos y haz circular tu chakra hacia el papel. Luego veremos lo que pasa.

Al hacer esto, el papel se partió a la mitad.

Sasuke: De acuerdo, tienes un chakra de Viento. Bueno, ahora a pensar.

Durante un rato, ambos shinobis estuvieron pensando algún tipo de técnica para realizar en conjunto. Luego de pensarlo mucho, llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería realizar una técnica usando la bola de fuego de Sasuke (su mejor ataque) y potenciarlo con algún jutsu de viento de Naruto…pero de la teoría a la práctica hay un largo camino.

Luego de horas y horas intentándolo, ambos estaban exhaustos. El principal problema era Naruto, quien nunca había hecho algo así, por lo que Sasuke se enfadaba con facilidad.

Sasuke:- Uf…ya no puedo más –dijo el Uchiha, recostándose en el suelo del jardín- eres más tonto de lo que pensé.

Naruto:- ¡Cállate!

Sasuke:- Estoy tan cansado que ni siquiera puedo insultarte. En fin, descansemos un rato.

Por unos minutos ambos se quedaron recostados en el suelo. Durante unos minutos todo fue silencio. Un silencio bastante incómodo para Naruto, quien decidió romperlo.

Naruto:- Oye, Sasuke…

Sasuke:- Qué. –Respondió con seriedad.

Naruto:- La- lamento lo de antes –dijo avergonzado

Sasuke:- Está bien.

Naruto: Este lugar es inmenso…se ve que vivía mucha gente aquí.

Sasuke:- Si…pero eso fue hace mucho.

Naruto:- Lo siento. Está bien, si no quieres hablar no importa…

Sasuke: No, de hecho…creo que esto es algo que sólo puedo hablarlo contigo.

_¿"hablarlo contigo"_? ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke se sentía tan cómodo con Naruto como para hablar de algo así? El rubio quedó sorprendido al oír esto.

Sasuke:- Me refiero a que…tú y yo somos muy parecidos. –Continuó el Uchiha, dejando a Naruto más desconcertado ¿En qué podrían parecerse un genio como él y alguien como Naruto?- No me refiero a nuestras habilidades, sino a nuestra vida.

Mientras Sasuke hablaba, Naruto oía expectante.

Sasuke:- Ambos estamos solos, y sólo podemos contar con nosotros mismos. No dependemos de nadie ni nadie depende de nosotros. Yo sufrí la perdida de toda mi familia, y tú sufriste la soledad. A ti te odian…no sé por qué, pero cuando la gente te mira, es con una mirada de odio. A mí me miran con lástima. Lo detesto.

Naruto quedó impactado. Nunca pensó que alguien como Sasuke pudiese hablar de esa forma. Pero todo lo que dijo era verdad. Y esa verdad lo sorprendió. Lo sorprendió escucharla de alguien como Sasuke. Al parecer, el Uchiha era mucho más profundo de lo que Naruto pensaba, y no sólo un engreído como él creía.

Naruto:- Vaya…nunca lo había pensado. Siempre creí que éramos totalmente diferentes.

Sasuke:- Bien, -contesta mientras se levanta del suelo- ya hemos descansado lo suficiente. Aunque ya es muy tarde. Será mejor que te vayas. Podemos entrenar aquí todos los días luego de la academia.

Naruto:- Bien…entonces vendré mañana. Adiós.

Camino a su casa, Naruto no podía parar de pensar en lo sucedido. Sin dudas era una sorpresa conocer esa faceta de Sasuke. Pero eso lo cautivó. Se dio cuenta por primera vez de que no estaba solo. Que alguien más había sufrido como él. Sintió que encontró, aunque no lo fuesen, a un amigo.

Durante varios días, Naruto continuó yendo a la casa de Sasuke al salir de la academia. Allí entrenaban un tiempo, luego descansaban, luego seguían entrenando, y finalmente al atardecer, Naruto volvía a su casa.

Sorpresivamente para él, Naruto disfrutaba ir a la casa de Sasuke. No era por el entrenamiento, sino por poder pasar tiempo con el Uchiha. Lo que más disfrutaba eran las charlas en el descanso. Durante los días que Naruto pasó con Sasuke entrenando, pudieron conocerse bastante. El rubio estaba entusiasmado. Por fin tenía alguien con quien compartir el tiempo. Alguien que lo entendía, ya que eran muy parecidos y pensaban igual muchas cosas. Podría decirse que Naruto comenzó a considerarlo como un amigo.

Durante el descanso, ambos conversaban acerca de sus vidas. Sasuke le hablaba sobre su clan, y de cómo era todo antes del incidente, a lo que Naruto escuchaba atentamente. Por su parte, al no saber Naruto nada sobre sus padres o alguna familia, hablaba sobre cosas más triviales, como la aldea, la academia, sus compañeros de clase, etc. Pero de vez en cuando se ponía un poco más serio y hablaba sobre la vida que tuvo que llevar; cómo era maltratado por los aldeanos, cómo lo dejaban solo, cosas mucho más duras. Por su parte, Sasuke también escuchaba con atención. El Uchiha entendió que la actitud de Naruto en la academia era sólo una máscara. Un intento por llamar la atención para que lo noten. No pudo evitar sentir pena por el rubio.

Con el paso de los días el jutsu fue mejorando. Faltaban tres días para la fecha final, en la que tendrían que exhibir la técnica frente a su sensei. Los compañeros se encontraban en el jardín a punto de ejecutar la técnica, que ya estaba terminada. Sólo faltaba práctica.

Sasuke:- Bien, Naruto. Ya sabes cómo lo haremos. Yo estaré delante de ti y lanzaré mi bola de fuego. En ese momento, tú saltas por encima de mí, quedando entre la bola de fuego y yo, y usas tu Fūton para que la bola cobre mayor tamaño, mayor intensidad, y mayor velocidad. Pero debes hacerlo en el momento justo. Si saltas tarde, la bola de fuego ya se habrá alejado demasiado y tu ataque no tendrá efecto; pero si saltas demasiado pronto, estarás muy cerca de la bola de fuego…y no quiero que te quemes.

Naruto:- De…de acuerdo… -contestó el rubio algo ruborizado por el último comentario de su compañero-.

Sasuke:- De acuerdo ¡Vamos!

Luego de pronunciar esas palabras, el Uchiha comenzó a realizar sellos de manos a una gran velocidad, y una gran bola de fuego salió de su boca. En ese momento, Naruto esperó unos segundos, los suficientes, y tomando carrera, saltó por encima de Sasuke, quedando a centímetros de él. Entonces, Naruto imitó a su compañero y realizó sellos de manos, aunque a una menor velocidad. Tomó aire, y exhaló una gran ráfaga de aire que golpeó a la bola de fuego, dándole más velocidad y mayor tamaño. Al mismo tiempo, Naruto fue empujado hacia atrás por la fuerza de la técnica, chocando con Sasuke y cayendo rodando ambos al suelo del jardín, mientras que la enorme bola de fuego se alejaba. La técnica había sido un éxito.

Ambos compañeros se encontraban ahora tirados en el suelo del jardín uno encima de otro, a causa de la fuerte ráfaga. Luego de unos segundos de mareo, Naruto abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Sasuke, quien se encontraba encima de él. Totalmente ruborizado, nervioso y tartamudeando, el rubio trató de decir unas palabras, frente a la mirada de Sasuke, que lo observaba con sus ojos negros como la noche.

Naruto:- E…h….l…a….e….

Sasuke:- ¿Si? –Dijo Sasuke mirándolo con una sonrísa pícara y pacífica, que Naruto jamás pensó ver.

Naruto:- La…la téc…nica…salió…bien…-respondió el Uzumaki, sin terminar de entender por completo la situación, y preguntándose por qué Sasuke seguía allí recostado tan tranquilo.

Sasuke:- Ajá. –Afirmó el Uchiha, con la misma expresión, como sí no le importara nada lo que Naruto le estuviese diciendo.

Naruto:- Sa…sas…-tartamudeaba Naruto, que ya no miraba a Sasuke a los ojos, sino que esta vez miraba sus labios. Aquellos labios finos que se encontraban sólo a centímetros. La cabeza de Naruto era un caos.

"_¿En qué estoy pensando?" "¿Por qué me pasa esto?" "Él es mi amigo" "¿Por qué mi corazón está latiendo tan rápido?" _eran algunas de las preguntas que pasaban por la mente del rubio. Pero sin dudas, la más importante de ellas era _"¡¿QUÉ HAGO AHORA?!"_. Naruto estaba en una encrucijada. Podría atemorizarse ante las dudas y buscar la manera de sacarse a Sasuke de encima, para ir a su casa a pensar con tranquilidad, o podría escuchar a su corazón y no hacerle caso a su mente.

Sasuke:- ¿Si? –preguntó Sasuke, ahora algo curioso por la actitud y el nerviosismo del rubio.

Naruto no lo pensó más. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a acercar sus labios a los de Sasuke, aunque a una velocidad tan lenta, que pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Pero en sólo milésimas de segundo, los labios de su compañero se unieron con los suyos, mientras una mano acariciaba su mejilla y otra se posaba en su pecho.

El corazón de Naruto estaba a punto de explotar. Su mente estaba perdida. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Jamás esperó esta reacción por parte de su compañero. Había sido él quien, en el instante en que el rubio cerró los ojos, se abalanzó sus labios. Pero eso ya no importaba. Naruto se encontraba en un estado de felicidad pura, auténtica. El beso duró unos dos minutos. Dos minutos en los que Naruto creyó estar en un sueño eterno, abrumado por la felicidad. Estaba recibiendo su primer beso, y se lo estaba dando la persona que más lo comprendía. El único que en verdad podía sentir lo mismo que él, su _"alma gemela"_. Fueron dos minutos en que los labios de ambos compañeros no se despegaron por nada en el mundo, mientras sus lenguas sentían el placer de juntarse, como si se tratase de una fusión.

Por su parte, el rostro de Sasuke denotaba paz. Estaba contento. Después de tanto tiempo había encontrado un poco de tranquilidad pasando el tiempo con su compañero, un compañero que lo escuchaba, que lo entendía.

Luego de dos minutos, fue el Uchiha quien retrajo sus labios. Al terminarse el beso, Naruto abrió los ojos y miró a Sasuke fijamente a los ojos. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, segundos que atravesaban cualquier dimensión. Cualquier cosa podría haber sucedido durante esos segundos, que no alteraría la situación.

Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Naruto rompió el agradable silencio.

Naruto:- Eh…yo…-pronunció el rubio, pero ahora se encontraba calmado-…lo siento.

Sasuke:- ¿De qué estás hablando? Fui yo quien te beso, tonto. –Contestó el Uchiha, con una leve sonrisa, que Naruto no conocía, y en tono burlon. El "tonto" esta vez tuvo otro significado.

Naruto:- Si…bueno…pero, tu sabes…

Sasuke (rodando hacia un costado y quedando recostado al lado de Naruto):- Lo que hice…lo hice porque lo siento.

Durante unos segundos volvió el silencio, mientras ambos se encontraban acostados en el jardín mirando a un despejado cielo celeste.

Sasuke:- Naruto, como te dije antes, tu eres la única persona como yo. Sólo contigo me puedo sentir a gusto…

Naruto:- Lo mismo digo. Sasuke…esta última semana, y estos últimos días que pasé aquí contigo han sido los días más felices de mi vida.

Sasuke:- Lo sé…yo siento algo parecido. Cuando estás aquí, parte de mi regresa al pasado, a aquellos días en que todo era más feliz.

Luego de esa breve charla, ambos continuaron mirando el cielo en silencio. El silencio les servía a ambos para pensar en lo sucedido. Así, en silencio, recostados mirando al cielo, en paz, se mantuvieron hasta que el la luz comenzó poco a poco a desvanecerse. El anochecer estaba llegando.

En ese momento, Naruto se puso de pié, mientras que Sasuke, que aún seguía recostado, lo miraba curioso. El rubio pronunció unas palabras, algo nervioso.

Naruto:- Ya está anocheciendo…será mejor que me vaya –dijo con algo de tristeza.

Sasuke:- Si…

Al oir la respuesta del Uchiha, Naruto dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, cuando un grito lo detuvo.

Sasuke:- ¡Espera! –Gritó Sasuke, levantándose del suelo.

Naruto:- ?  
Sasuke:- ¿Por…por qué no te quedas?

Naruto no creyó lo que escuchó. ¿Sasuke estaba nervioso? Era la primera vez que no escuchaba una voz firme y potente por parte del Uchiha.

Naruto:- Yo…

De pronto el rubio entró en pánico ¿Quedarse a dormir en la casa de Sasuke Uchiha? Pero no sólo era eso. Sabía que había algo más detrás de esa pregunta. No era solo _"quedarse" _como lo decía Sasuke. Naruto sabía que eso significaba algo más, pero ¿Estaba listo Naruto para _"eso"_? Ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía.

Sasuke:- A menos que tengas algo más que hacer…-dijo el Uchiha esta vez más calmado.

Naruto:- N-no…no tengo nada que hacer…

Sasuke:- ¿Entonces?

Naruto:- De acuerdo –respondió sin pensar–, me quedaré.

Una vez que el rubio aceptó, el ambiente se distendió. Ambos ninjas continuaron charlando en el jardín por unas cuantas horas, hasta que ambos tuvieron hambre y decidieron cenar.

Sasuke cocinó mientras Naruto se ocupó de la mesa. Durante la cena, el ambiente volvió a ponerse algo tenso.

Mientras ambos comían en silencio, la mente de Naruto estaba a punto de estallar.

Sasuke:- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Naruto:- Si, estoy bien…oye Sasuke… –preguntó el rubio mientras su compañero lo miraba atentamente– me preguntaba… ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

Sasuke:- Hm…pues…

El rubio se encontraba totalmente expectante esperando la respuesta de su compañero.

Sasuke:- Hay un cuarto de huéspedes, si te parece bien.

Naruto:- Cla…claro…

La respuesta del Uchiha calmó en gran parte a Naruto, aunque, por otro lado, lo desilusionó.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con normalidad, y una vez finalizada, ambos compañeros conversaron por un par de horas, hasta que decidieron que era momento de ir a dormir.

Sasuke:- Este es el cuarto –dijo mientras abría una puerta y le mostraba la habitación a Naruto-

Naruto:- Gracias…

Sasuke:- No es nada. –Respondió acercándose al rostro de Naruto– Adiós.

En ese momento Sasuke le dio un beso en la mejilla a escasos milímetros del labio, se dio media vuelta, cerró la puerta y se fue, dejando a Naruto totalmente perdido, tildado, obnubilado. Evidentemente, ese era uno de los poderes de Sasuke.

Durante una hora, Naruto trató de conciliar el sueño. Pero era en vano, su mente no se detenía. Su cuerpo estaba quieto, boca arriba en la cama, mirando hacia el techo, pero su mente era un total caos. Nada podía despegarlo de sus pensamientos. Hasta que…

**Knock Knock**

Alguien golpeaba la puerta. Era evidente quién era ese alguien.

Naruto:- Sa…sasuke… ¡Si, pasa!

Sasuke:- Permiso…

Cuando Sasuke entró a la habitación, la mente de Naruto explotó. Lo que estaba viendo lo aceleró. Sasuke se encontraba en ropa interior. Un simple short era su única vestimenta, a diferencia de Naruto, quien lucía un pijama verde con dibujos de ranas.

Naruto:- Es…es…t…á…s…

Sasuke:- ¿Qué?

Naruto (reincorporándose):- Q…quiero decir, hm, estás en ropa interior…

Sasuke:- Ah, sí…siempre duermo así, siento que es mucho más cómodo. Además, hoy hace mucho calor ¿No te parece?

Naruto no oyó esto último. Se encontraba observando el cuerpo de Sasuke. Un cuerpo esbelto, totalmente atlético. Era difícil imaginar algún otro compañero que pudiese tener un cuerpo como el suyo.

Naruto:- ¿Eh?

Sasuke:- Dije que si no te parece que hoy hace mucho calor…

Naruto:- Ah…sí…hm –trató de reincorporarse– oye ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó dubitativo el rubio–

Sasuke:- No podía dormir y quise ver si estabas despierto…

Naruto:- Ya veo…yo tampoco podía dormir

Sasuke:- ¿Por qué no hablamos de algo hasta que alguno de los dos tenga sueño? –preguntó mientras se recostaba a los pies de la cama en la que se encontraba acostado el Rubio.

Naruto:- D…de acuerdo…

Por unos minutos ambos conversaron sobre trivialidades. Pero Naruto notaba que Sasuke se iba acercando hacia él poco a poco. Esta situación lo ponía muy nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo era algo que deseaba. Una mezcla entre deseo y negación.

En un momento de silencio, Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad.

Sasuke:- Oye Naruto…

Naruto:- ¿S…si?

Sasuke:- Sobre el beso de hoy…

Naruto:- Aah… ¡Descuida, no es nada! –respondió el rubio tratando de parecer calmado, pero sin lograrlo–

Sasuke:- Como te dije hoy, –dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez más– lo que hice lo hice porque lo siento.

Naruto:- Oh, está bien…–trataba de disimular el rubio– si es lo que sentías… ¿Sabes? Yo leí en una revista que las cosas que uno no hace y las reprime quedan guardadas y de esa forma le hace mal al cuerpo porque… –decía el rubio, tratando evidentemente de cambiar de tema– bueno, tu sabes, y si uno tiene cosas reprimidas entonces dañino y eso tie-

De repente, Naruto fue interrumpido por el beso de Sasuke, que en ese momento ya se encontraba a centímetros de él. Naruto vio el rostro de Sasuke, besándolo, con los ojos cerrados, a diferencia del rubio, quien tenía los ojos abiertos por lo repentino del acto, pero que no tardó en cerrar de placer.

Naruto volvía a sentir la felicidad que ese mismo día, horas antes, había experimentado. Pero esta vez fue Naruto quien tomó la iniciativa, y con sus brazos abrazó a Sasuke, haciendo que el Uchiha, que se encontraba sentado, quedara acostado sobre Naruto, de la misma forma que había sucedido en el jardín tan sólo hace horas.

Mientras ambos estudiantes se besaban apasionadamente, el Uchiha despegó sus labios de los de su compañero para pronunciar unas palabras.

Sasuke:- Vaya, Naruto, no pensé que fueses tan…atrevido.

El rubio no respondió, sino que atrajo la cabeza de Sasuke hacia él para continuar con ese beso. Esta vez no iba a permitir que le quitaran tan rápido su momento de felicidad.

Las barreras, las dudas, los nervios y la vergüenza que se encontraban en Naruto habían desaparecido. Sólo había felicidad. El rubio se encontraba en la cama, besándose con aquel que tanta felicidad le había causado. Era un momento de puro placer.

Por su parte, el Uchiha se encontraba totalmente revolucionado. Nada iba a detenerlo, excepto quizás, el propio Naruto.

El rubio abrazaba a Sasuke mientras ambos se besaban, mientras que el Uchiha comenzaba a mover sus manos, que hasta ese momento estaban en la cara del rubio. Con una mano comenzó a desabrochar los botones del pijama del rubio, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba el rubio cabello de su amigo.

Una vez que desabrochó todos los botones, el torso de Naruto quedó al descubierto. Aunque no era tan atlético como Sasuke, poseía un cuerpo muy envidiable. De repente, Sasuke cortó el beso y tumbó a Naruto en la cama, aunque no de manera violenta.

Sasuke:- Naruto…quiero que te relajes.

Naruto:- Ya lo estoy…–contestó con una mirada llena de paz–

Sasuke:- Si quieres que me detenga, sólo dilo –advirtió–.

Naruto:- No te preocupes –contestó con una sonrisa–.

Una vez dicho esto, Sasuke continuó. Besándolo desde los labios, fue bajando poco a poco acariciando y besando el cuerpo del rubio, quien se encontraba en un estado de placer que jamás había sentido.

El Uchiha luego bajó los pantalones que formaban parte del pijama de Naruto. Ahora se encontraban ambos en las mismas condiciones. Sólo estaban vestidos por shorts.

Continuaron besándose intensamente, mientras la excitación en ambos se hacía cada vez más notoria.

Sasuke:- Sabes, esta ropa interior es muy incómoda…en este estado.

Naruto:- Jeje…es verdad –contestó animado–.

Sasuke:- ¿Por qué mejor no nos deshacemos de ella? –preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, a lo que Naruto respondió positivamente.

En ese momento, ambos retiraron la ropa interior del otro, quedando así totalmente desnudos, sólo cubiertos por las sábanas.

El rubio volvió a recostarse con su compañero encima de él. En el momento en que estaban a punto de besarse nuevamente, Naruto interrumpió a Sasuke para decir algo.

Naruto:- O…oye Sasuke…

Sasuke:- ¿Si?

Naruto:- Yo…te amo…

Sasuke quedó algo impactado con la respuesta, pero le respondió con una sonrisa, e inmediatamente le dio un apasionado beso, mientras que el rubio sostenía las sábanas con sus manos y se encargaba de tapar a ambos, para que quedaran los dos debajo de las sábanas.

Y así la noche pasó. Naruto en un mismo día había dado su primer beso, tenido su primera relación sexual, y dicho su primer "te amo".

A la mañana, un rayo de sol despertó al Uchiha. Al despertar se percató que sobre su pecho se encontraba la cabeza del rubio, quien había despertado un rato antes.

Naruto:- Hasta que por fin despiertas –dijo el rubio, mientras acariciaba el pecho de Sasuke con una mano–.

Sasuke:- ¿Qué hora es?

Naruto:- Temprano, descuida –respondió alegre el rubio–.

Durante alrededor de 20 minutos, ambos estudiantes permanecieron en la misma posición, sin moverse en lo más mínimo.

Sasuke se encontraba recostado boca arriba con ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza, mirando hacia el techo, pensativo. Estaba desnudo, pero la sábana lo cubría de la cintura para abajo.

Naruto en cambio, se encontraba recostado de costado, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Sasuke, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, con un brazo por detrás de la espalda de su compañero, mientras que con el otro acariciaba su pecho y abdomen.

Así permanecieron, en silencio, hasta que Sasuke habló.

Sasuke:- Sería mejor que nos levantemos. Tenemos que bañarnos e ir a la academia en un rato.

Naruto:- Si, es verdad…

Sasuke apartó cordialmente a Naruto de su lado y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño. Cuando estaba por salir de la habitación, se detuvo un instante y dijo:

Sasuke:- Oye, Naruto…

Naruto: ¿Qué? –preguntó curioso–

Sasuke:- Yo…también.

Naruto:- ?

Sasuke:- Yo también…te amo –respondió y se alejó hacia el baño, mientras Naruto era invadido por una alegría que transformaba su rostro, formando una gran y auténtica sonrisa–.

Durante los dos días que faltaban para la demostración del jutsu, la rutina de ambos ninjas fue la misma. Al salir de la academia, ambos se dirigían a la casa de Sasuke, entrenaban, descansaban, cenaban, y Naruto se quedaba allí.

Finalmente el día llegó. Ambos compañeros realizaron exitosamente el jutsu en el patio de la academia, frente a unos sorprendidos compañeros, y sobre todo su Sensei.

Iruka:- ¡Vaya, eso estuvo muy bien, chicos! La verdad es que nunca pensé que pudieran hacerlo tan bien –dijo sorprendido el profesor– pero han superado mis expectativas.

Naruto:- ¡Gracias, sensei! –respondió Naruto, efusivo–

Iruka:- Y, díganme, ¿Qué tal las prácticas? ¿Fue complicado trabajar en equipo?

Sasuke:- Bueno…al principio sí. Pero…digamos que gracias a esto aprendimos **mucho** el uno del otro –contestó mirando con una sonrisa burlona a Naruto, de forma que sólo ellos dos comprendían–.

Iruka:- Oh, me alegro entonces. Bien, han aprobado, felicidades. –dijo el sensei, para felicidad de ambos ninjas, aunque Sasuke no la demostrara–

Al terminar al día, ambos salieron de la academia, sólo que esta vez con una sensación de incertidumbre. El trabajo estaba terminado, es decir, que ya no había **necesidad** de ir a la casa de Sasuke.

Naruto:- Bueno…aprobamos.

Sasuke:- Así es.

Naruto:- Bueno…–dijo el rubio con algo de duda– creo que me iré a mi casa…

Sasuke:- …

Naruto:- Oye…sé que ya terminamos las prácticas, y…como todavía es temprano… ¿Quieres que vaya un rato a tu casa? –preguntó algo tímido el rubio–.

Sasuke: Hmm…no.

La respuesta devastó a Naruto…

Naruto:- O…oh…o…k…pensé que…de acuerdo, entonces creo que nos ve…veremos en algún momento –dijo el rubio bastante triste–

Sasuke:- No, me refiero a que…no quiero que vayas **un rato**...quiero que vayas a vivir allí…conmigo.

Naruto:- ¡¿QUÉ?! –dijo totalmente sorprendido el rubio–

Sasuke:- Lo que escuchaste ¿Qué me dices? Ya que tú no vives con nadie…y yo tampoco…no creo que haya ningún problema.

Naruto:- ¿Lo…lo dices enserio?

Sasuke:- Claro.

Naruto:- ¡DE ACUERDO! –Respondió con gran felicidad y una enorme sonrisa- ¡Pero pero pero entonces….tenemos que ir a mi casa a buscar las cosas!

Sasuke:- Bien…entonces… ¿Vamos? –Preguntó el Uchiha extendiéndole la mano a su compañero–.

Naruto:- ¡Claro que sí!

Los ninjas se fueron caminando juntos, esperando que esto sea el comienzo de algo mucho más feliz para ambos.

Fin.


End file.
